


Syo's Competiton

by XxAnime_FreedomxX



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Jealousy, Love Triangle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxAnime_FreedomxX/pseuds/XxAnime_FreedomxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Syo's got a new competition, but is it only a competition to him? And who's his opponent?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Syo's Competiton

Syo caught up with Otoya as he came out of class. "Oto-kun! I'm glad I caught you!"  
Otoya turned to his friend and grinned. "What's up Syo-chan?"  
"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight or this afternoon?"  
"Oh Syo-chan I'd love to!" Syo's eyes lit up a little, he'd been crushing on Otoya secretly for a few months now, "But I already have plans with Tokiya tonight, sorry" his face fell but he hid it well so not to cause suspicion. _Tokiya? What's so great about that cold-faced jerk?_ he thought.  
"Oh, that's fine, I can just find Natsuki I guess..."  
"You can come with us if you like? We're gonna go to the festival, and then Tokiya said he wants to show me something before we finish up and head back here. I'm sure he wouldn't mind you tagging along"  
 _It sounds like a date and I'd be a third wheel, but I guess I shouldn't jump to conclusions_ , "Sure, why not? If that's okay with Ichinose"  
"I'll put something in your locker compartment to let you know, he must be waiting for me now so I'll see you around, Syo-chan!"  
Syo watched his crush run off to who he now considered his rival, Tokiya. _I swear, if that jerk does anything to hurt him, I'm gonna put him in hospital for good_.  
  


* * *

Otoya reached his dorm and flung open the door. "TOKIYA!! I'M BACK!!" but no response came telling him to keep the noise down like usual. With a confused look on his face, Otoya shrugged and went to his bed, he yawned a little and looked round the room for his roommate before sighing. He yawned again and rolled his eyes, _I'm always tired after class, how come?_ Ignoring his own question, he stripped himself into his comfy pyjamas and crawled into Tokiya's bed. _I've always loved his bed more than mine~_  
  
When Otoya awoke a few hours later, he felt something pressed against his back and wrapped round his waist. He looked over his shoulder to find it was Tokiya and a small smile spread onto his lip, accompanied by a faint blush. _Tokiya..._ He carefully turned himself over and snuggled up into the senior's body, his arms draping over his chest and his head resting above his heart, ears being filled with a steady beat. Tokiya instinctively tightened his hold on Otoya in his sleep and buried his nose into his red hair. Otoya, feeling brave and curious, leaned up and planted a soft kiss on his roommate's jawline before burrowing back into the warmth he gave off. Tokiya felt this and slowly opened his eyes to find the younger one safely curled against him. He smiled and began stroking his fingers through the soft red locks that made Otoya look up at him and quickly back up best he could without falling off the bed. "T-Tokiya! I'm sorry! I got out of class and felt tired and your bed is always comfier than mine and I just-"  
"I know. I only hugged you to keep you warm since my sheets are thinner than yours are"  
"O-Oh..."  
"Disappointed?"  
"W-What?! No! I mean, not really! I-I! Ahh! I'm sorry Tokiya!"  
"Calm down, Otoya, I'm not mad at you, you can't exactly help your habits can you?"  
Otoya looked down shamefully until Tokiya's gentle fingers lifted his head up slightly so their eyes met; blue to red, red to blue. Time seemed to stand still before there was a knock on the door. "I-I'll get it!" Otoya almost yelled before scrambling out of bed to get to the door. He opened it and turned slightly red to find it was Syo. "Syo-chan!"  
"Hey Oto-kun. I take it you had a nap after class again?"  
"Yeah, it's like routine to me now" he laughed nervously and looked over his shoulder to find Tokiya had already gotten redressed into something suitable for the festival. He smiled like usual and invited Syo in when Tokiya approved of it, he was picky about visitors lately. "I'll just get changed and then we can go!" he rushed into the bathroom with fresh clothes and came back out wearing a simple polo shirt and jeans, a red wristband dangling off his arm too. All three seemed pleased enough to get going, so off they went.  
  


* * *

"So why'd you suddenly decide to come out with me tonight?" Otoya looked at his dark haired companion.  
"I had nothing to do, thought I'd make you continue smiling and hang out with you"  
Syo mumbled quietly behind them as they walked to the top of a lonesome grassy hill. They'd tried out almost everything at the festival in town below due to Otoya's demanding whines and now settled upon the hill to watch the fireworks light up the blackened night sky.  
  
It was actually at least half hour before the fireworks actually began, and Otoya was already feeling cold. _Okay, so maybe it was a bad idea to just wear a polo shirt without a jacket or something to go with_ , he thought, annoyed with himself slightly until he felt something wrap round his shoulders and over his sides. He looked at Tokiya to find his jacket missing and on Otoya's body instead.  
"You looked cold, Oto"  
Otoya blushed slightly. "T-Thank you..."  
  
The night went on and Tokiya laid back on the grass and watched the sky as the fireworks finally began. Otoya and Syo eventually did the same after sharing a look. Otoya was still cold despite Tokiya's jacket and scent around him and so he turned onto his side while still looking at the display. Tokiya smirked and shifted closer to him before pulling him between his legs and resting his head on his chest, making the younger redhead blush like crazy. Syo gave out a small growl which only Tokiya shot him a look which pissed Syo off even more. Otoya was his! Well, not quite but they were closer! _That cold-hearted jerk!_ And then Syo realised, _He knows I like him...doesn't he?_ He looked at Tokiya who was petting the redhead gently, brushing through his soft hair and nuzzling him every so often to make a small giggle escape. _They look so happy together..._ , He got up and stretched. "I'm going for a walk, see ya later" and walked off down the hill to wait until the display was over.  
  
Otoya blinked in confusion and a frown began to etch its way onto his face but Tokiya noticed and quickly sat himself and Otoya up, turning the boy around and holding him close in his arms. "T-Toki-" Before Otoya could finish, Tokiya locked their lips together in a fierce and passionate kiss. Otoya whimpered when his lip was bitten but pulled away before their tongues could come into contact. He looked away slightly breathless but still pressed himself close to Tokiya's body.  
"Otoya? What's wrong?"  
"You kissed me...you didn't give me any warning, you just...kissed me..."  
"Why? Is there someone else you like or something?"  
"N-No just...I didn't expect you to feel that way about me..."  
Tokiya smiled and chuckled after kissing his friend's forehead. "Idiot. How could I not after sharing a room with you since the term started? But I think Syo had a little crush on you too, that's why he wanted to come along no matter if I was here or not"  
"Syo-chan?"  
Tokiya nodded and Otoya got up quickly. "Hey! What're you doing?!"  
"Going to find him! I'll be back I promise!"  
  
Syo sat on a nearby wall and sighed, staring into his lap until his head lifted at rushed footsteps only to find Otoya in front of him when they stopped, tears in both their eyes. Otoya sat on the wall next to him and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry Syo-chan! I didn't realise how you felt! I'm such an idiot!!" He was crying now as he held the smaller boy. "I should've recognised it...but then I fell for Tokiya and didn't realise he felt the same until now... I just thought he was in a good mood and wanted to be kind to me and not always yell at me and stuff"  
"Oto-kun..."  
"I'm so sorry Syo-chan!"  
Syo nervously hugged him back, tears flowing down his cheeks. He heard more footsteps and knew they were Tokiya's but didn't care until Otoya was pulled away from him. He looked up and saw Otoya crying into Tokiya's shoulder, a strong arm wrapped round his waist. The dark haired boy gave him a serious look to kill before walking off and leaving him alone. He cried to himself and ran all the way back to his dorm room, slamming the door shut and hugging his pillow, sobbing and wailing into it's softness. Natsuki heard the noise and walked out of the bathroom before sitting beside him and pulling him into a (surprisingly gentle) hug.  
"Syo? What happened?"  
Syo looked up at him and explained everything to his roommate before bursting into more sobs and wails. Natsuki stroked his hair but Syo squirmed away and crawled into bed after changing into his pyjamas.  
  
That night, one boy was making the noise of sadness, while another two were making the sounds of happiness, the only words passed at all were "I love you, Otoya Ittoki..."


End file.
